leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Urf
Not to be confused with : For other terms, visit Urf (disambiguation) , is a 'cancelled' champion originally conceived as an joke featured in the Journal of Justice (Issue 18: Honoring our Fallen Champion). Ever since then, he has become a 'mascot' of sorts, making regular and varied appearances particularly around April 1st. Lore A New Champion Approaches: Urf, the Manatee By ByronicHero A New Champion Approaches: Urf, the Manatee Despite the traditionally peaceful ways of his people, Urf the Manatee idolized the strength and prowess of champions in the League of Legends and strived to become one. Of all the League's champions, there was none that Urf admired more than the Armsmaster. Since the introduction of the arena, no man has forced the League of Legends to revise their regulations more often than Jax, and the self-proclaimed 'Grandmaster at Arms' rattled off a streak of consecutive wins 152 long. In order to compensate for the extreme power of this champion, the League created special sanctions for Jax: He is only allowed to fight with weapons the League deems suitable. For now, that list includes a lamppost, a chicken's foot, a spatula, and a fishing rod. In his admiration and pursuit to become a weapons master like Jax, Urf has equipped himself with the two great symbols of his Manatee heritage as his weapons: a fish (to symbolize the bounty and providence of the sea) and spatula (to pay homage to his people's age-long pursuit for culinary mastery). Urf now begins his aquatic journey as the League's first Manatee champion, hoping one day he will have the opportunity to cross fish and spatula with chicken's foot and lamppost. ;Happy Urf Day, Everyone! By ByronicHero Happy Urf Day, Everyone! Unfortunately, today, the story of Urf Day took a tragic turn, for as was swimming along, dutifully guarding the river in Summoner's Rift, he met with a tragic demise. Eyewitness accounts have been unreliable at best, but everyone seems to agree that just before it happened a blue streak was seen darting out of the nearby jungle. A great clamor ensued, followed by the doleful screams of a manatee done wrong. In the end, all that was left of this brave prince amongst sea cows was his skin... and even that was stolen by this most nefarious of perpetrators. Now any good story needs a moral. So if there's anything that the story of Urf Day and the story of the Big Bad Wolf have in common, it's this: deep within every wolf, there is a cunning master of disguise just waiting to get out. Take , for instance; a giant, bloodthirsty werewolf able to cunningly adapt by blending into even the most innocent of surroundings. He could be anywhere at any time... behind a rock, in the brush, in the jungle, or cleverly masquerading as a lovable, spatula-wielding manatee. If you want to ensure that your appears completely inconspicuous to even the most wary of foes, be sure to snatch up the skin, on sale now in the League of Legends store. Now, you've all heard about Legendary skins. And so, in light of the recent events, Marketing has determined that the Urf the Manatee skin is now even more Legendary than we had originally anticipated. As such, Warwick's Urf the Manatee skin will be available at the cost of . However, in the interests of giving everyone the opportunity to pay their respects to this magnificent mammal, Marketing has also agreed to offer this tribute to his splendor at 99% off for one week only. That's right: I said 99% off! At a cost of only , you have no reason to shirk paying tribute to the passing of this brave soul! During the second week of availability, the Urf the Manatee skin will be purchasable for (still not a bad deal, considering that's 90% off). And on Urf's final day, if you haven't yet snatched him up, you'll have one final chance to do so for . So hurry and fire up the League of Legends store, already! It's Urf Day! Urf the Manatee's final resting place is the Skins section of the Store. Our thoughts and prayers go out to the victim's family. Abilities I= ;Big Blue Watery Road Urf is naturally faster and more agile in bodies of water. |-|Q= ;Flippy Floppy Urf switches weapons between fish and spatula to accommodate the needs of his team. Attacks with fish deal damage over time, while attacks with spatula deal instant damage. |-|W= ;Poseidon's Gaze Urf calls upon the powers of the Manatee god, , to notify his allies of a position on the Fields of Justice. Poseidon's Gaze removes . |-|E= ;Flop Strike Urf flops onto an enemy with massive destructive force. Urf must be directly next to an enemy to successfully execute this skill. |-|R= ;Omnisplash Urf calls upon the elements to bring forth a destructive deluge of water. All nearby enemies take water damage and are briefly in movement. Trivia General= * 'Big Blue Watery Road', 'Flippy Floppy', 'Poseidon's Gaze' ("Poseidon, look at me!"), and 'Straight Floatin’' (removed) all reference 'I'm on a Boat' by . ** 'Flippy-Floppy' resembles * 'Omnisplash' likely references from ( ). * On 01-Apr-2014, icons for champions, items, and summoner spells from the League of Legends commentary pages were all replaced with Urf's splash artwork. ** Riot Games also debuted Ultra Rapid Fire on this date, rewarding participating players with the U.R.F. 2014 summoner icon. |-|Skins= Urf OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Urf (01-Apr-2010) Urf 2015 April Fools Day.jpg|Ultra Rapid Fire Urf (01-Apr-2015) |-|Cameos= Warwick UrftheManateeSkin.jpg|April Fools 2010 - Urf the Manatee Warwick Corki UrfriderSkin.jpg|April Fools 2011 - Urfrider Corki Fizz FishermanSkin.jpg|April Fools 2012 - Fisherman Fizz Nami UrftheNami-teeSkin.jpg|April Fools 2015 - Urf the Nami-tee Tahm Kench UrfKenchSkin.jpg|April Fools 2016 - Urf Kench Blindmonkpromo.jpg|Urf in Lee Sin's promo. Lee Sin OriginalSkin April Fools.jpg|Urf was featured in Lee Sin's classic artwork before his release. Urf Stance.jpg|Urf's ghost features in Spirit Guard Udyr's joke. Forecast Janna Howling Gale Urf.png|Urf can be seen trapped in Forecast Janna's . Gragas ScubaSkin.jpg|Urf's spatula appears is Scuba Gragas' background. Vayne OriginalSkin old.jpg|Urf's tombstone appears in Vayne's old splash background. Renekton PoolPartySkin.jpg|Urf can be seen on the diving board behind Pool Party Renekton. 2010 Harrowing Login.jpg|Urf's ghost can be seen in the background of the 2010 Harrowing's login screen. UrfGhost.jpg|Urf's ghost made an appearance in Summoner's Rift's Harrowing skin. Zac Pool Party and Urf.jpg|Urf can be seen in a pool when Pool Party Zac uses . Media Music= ;Related Music U.R.F. 2014 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Challengers| Warsongs - Welcome to Planet Urf (Jauz Remix)| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos A Gentleman's Guide to New Ultra Rapid Fire| |-|Gallery= Urf mode picture.jpg|2014 U.R.F. Crest Urf Mode (picture).jpg|U.R.F. mode (Illustration) Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing.png|Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing New Ultra Rapid Fire teaser screenshot.jpg|New Ultra Rapid Fire (N.U.R.F.) teaser snapshot Urf Poro.jpg|Urf Poro Promo April Fools 2015 Invitation.jpg|April Fools' Day 2015 Invitation letter Urf 2015 April Fools.jpg|2015 U.R.F. Crest April Fools 2015 Welcome to Planet Urf.png|Planet Urf Cover Urf NURF Please hold.jpg|N.U.R.F. Please Hold... Urf Statue model 01.jpg|Urf Statue Model 1 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Urf Statue model 02.jpg|Urf Statue Model 2 (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) |-|Summoner Icons= Reindeer Urf profileicon.png|Reindeer Urf (2012) Lunar Revel Urf profileicon.png|Lunar Revel Urf (2013) U.R.F. 2014 profileicon.png|U.R.F. mode (2014) Spooky Urf profileicon.png|Spooky Urf The Thinking Manatee profileicon.png|The Thinking Manatee Golden Spatula profileicon.png|Golden Spatula Urf Kench profileicon.png|Urf Kench Dueling Spatulas profileicon.png|Dueling Spatulas Golden Spatula Drumstick profileicon.png| Urf Poro Icon.png|Urf Poro Surf and Urf profileicon.png|Surf and Urf |-|Emotes= Tyrant Urf Emote.png|Tyrant Urf cs:Urf de:Urf fr:Urf pl:Urf ru:Urf zh:Urf Category:Urf Category:April Fools Day Category:Old lore